Back To The Beginning
by alovelikethis
Summary: It was Bella and Edward's first wedding anniversary, then something happens to Bella. Now, she has amnesia and can't remember a thing about Edward! All human. EPOV.
1. Awake

**A.N.:** Okay, so this is my first story, _ever_. I hope you guys like it! And of course, please review! By the way, I need a beta! Just P.M. me. Thanks! :)

* * *

It's been more than two weeks since Bella's accident. I was supposed to surprise her. It was our first wedding anniversary, but that all changed when she was on her way back from visiting Esme. A truck swerved on the slippery road and hit her car. I was preparing for dinner for both of us when I got the call…

"_Hello? Is this Edward Cullen?" A woman asked._

"_Yes, this is he. Why?"_

"_You're wife, Isabella, is in the hospital. She was hit by a truck. She is being operated on by your father as we speak." I just stood there, speechless._

"_Mr. Cullen, are you still there?" The woman asked me worriedly._

"_Yes, I'm on my way. Thank you for informing me." I stood up, got the Volvo and stepped on the gas pedal._

_I arrived in a matter of minutes. When I got in, I saw the whole family in the waiting room. Everyone's faces were tense, concerned and sad all at the same time. Then Esme came up and spoke to me, her eyes red with crying._

"_Oh, Edward! I should have asked her to stay instead. I'm so sorry."_

"_Mom, mom, relax. It isn't your fault. At least the truck driver called an ambulance." Before we could speak any longer, Carlisle came out of the waiting room. Hiss face was relieved and sad._

"_She'll be okay. She has some broken bones, but they're all set now. There is a problem though. She suffered from severe head trauma, which was why we took such a long time."_

"_Oh. When will she wake up?"_

"_Son, that's where things get complicated." Upon hearing this everybody started to gather around us._

"_Bella's head trauma caused her to go into a coma. Her vitals are good, but we don't know how long it will be until she wakes up."_

_I just froze. Bella. My Bella, in a coma._

"_Edward, she'll be fine, I can feel it." Alice told me soothingly._

"_Thanks, Alice." _

_But I couldn't be comforted. I was a dead man. I walked lifelessly to her room and just broke. Bella was there but she didn't look alive. She was pallid and there were so many machines attached to her. It was heartbreaking. For almost a week I just sat there next to her. Kissing her hand and her face, but not her lips. I just couldn't bear kissing her lips and not see any color go to her face, like she always does. I was lifeless. When her coma was reaching the second week, I was even more lifeless. I didn't go home and I took a leave from work. I was sticky from not taking a shower and my mouth felt rough. Everybody was just visiting everyday but it made no difference. _

Now, the doctors thought that she wouldn't wake up anymore, but I wasn't hearing any of it. Before leaving to talk to the doctors with Carlisle, I told her I love her and kissed her lips. When I did, I felt the hand I was holding twitch and her eyelids began to flutter. That's when I knew she was awake.

Bella woke up. I was so happy. Happy couldn't even cover it. Once Bella woke up, her eyes were wide and she couldn't speak. I walked to her and hugged her tightly, but she didn't hug me back Instead, she stiffened.

"Wh- who are you?!"

* * *

So, what did you think? The second chapter's coming up soon. I just need to find time to upload it. Review! :)


	2. Amnesia

**A.N: I forgot to credit the story "A World Without Sound" for an inspiration for the first chapter. Review! :)**

* * *

Bella had amnesia. The head trauma caused her to lose her memory and she couldn't remember me. Once that clicked in my head, I ran to the nurses' station and got somebody to page Carlisle. He arrived in a minute.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"She has amnesia. She can't remember me."

"I need to check her; let's go."

We went back inside the room and saw Bella, her eyes still wide.

"Good morning Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how do you feel?"

"Goo- good morning. I feel fine, sort of. I'm just a little cold."

"Well, we'll get the air conditioning adjusted then. Do you know what the date today is?

"Oh, uh, it's the twenty fourth of February 2003, right?"

I gasped. She couldn't remember me because I haven't transferred from Alaska then. I looked at Carlisle and then he just looked at me, then back at Bella.

"Bella, today is February 7, 2009. You met an accident and were in a coma for two weeks.

Bella then suddenly looked confused and had her "deep in thought" expression on. After a while, she began to speak.

"So Dr. Cullen, you're saying that two weeks ago, I met a car accident and went into a coma only to wake up and have no memories of the past six years."

"Exactly."

"So how is that? Will I get my memory back?"

"Bella, I'm sorry to say, but as of now I'm not sure. All you have to do right now is get better." He said so with a smile.

"Dr. Cullen," Bella began. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who is he?" Bella pointed at me. I looked up, met her eyes and she blushed. _Typical Bella. _But at the same time, sadness clouded my relief. _She couldn't remember me_. Before Carlisle had a chance of answering, I stepped in.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." I flashed her favorite crooked smile and she blushed.

"Um, good morning too, Edward. It's nice to meet you." She smiled shyly. _She's just too cute._

Carlisle was just about to talk to me when I heard Bella say something.

"Edward, are you-" I interrupted her before she could finish her question.

"Yes, he's my father." I answered, just knowing what she was going to ask.

"How did you-" She was speechless. I loved doing that to her.

"Bella, I've known you for six years. On top of that, I'm your-"

Before I could say anything, Carlisle interrupted me.

"Edward, may I speak to you outside, please?"

"Of course."

We stepped outside after I gave Bella a quick glance. She was beginning to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked my father worriedly.

"Edward, I don't think you should tell her about your marriage yet. Maybe tomorrow. I know how happy you are that she is awake again. I am too, as well as the rest of the family. But right now, she needs to stay away from stress and take in six years worth of changes in the world."

"I understand. Will she be discharged soon?"

"Most probably at the end of the week, if she can maintain her progress. She may even be able to leave earlier if she's up to it."

"Of course. Excuse me though, dad, I want to watch over Bella for a while."

I was disappointed that I couldn't tell her about our marriage yet, but dad's right. I don't want Bella to be stressed out. _It'll be a long week._


	3. Plans

**A.N: This is sort of a filler chapter. I already have chapter 7, I just need to upload. And, review! :)**

* * *

The rest of the day flew by with Bella asking me all about what's been happening for the past six years and I somehow got a feeling that she was stalling from asking about our relationship in general.

That night, after she fell asleep, I decided to call the family. The family being Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and of course, Charlie and Renee. When I called Alice answered.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Alice's high pitched voice said.

"Hey, Al. I need to talk to everyone. It's about Bella."

"Okay. Just wait a sec." I heard her fumble with the phone and then she spoke again." Okay. How is she?"

"Bella's fine, I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, I was hoping if you could all visit the day she's to be discharged. I'll bring her home and maybe we can have dinner together then tell her more about the past six years."

"Oooh. I know this new food place that would be great. It's even her favorite, Italian." Alice said excitedly. Suddenly, I heard Renee's voice.

"Alice, honey, I don't think Phil and I can go. His high school team has to train for the finals and it'll be hard to get a ticket as soon as possible." Renee told her sadly.

"Don't worry; I took care of it already. I booked you tickets since the accident. I thought it would come in handy. You know, just in case." Alice was like that. She was always prepared for any possible event in our lives; fashion or otherwise.

"That's great Alice! Thank you so much. I'm so excited already! When does the flight leave?"

"Wednesday morning at 7:30. No need to bring anything more than yourselves and the essentials. I'll get everything ready."

"Oh, I'll have to tell Phil! I'll call you all back soon and I'll tell you if Phil can come with me. See you on Wednesday!"

Everybody said their goodbyes and then Renee hung up.

"Edward, I'll take care of everything. Just stay with Bella" That's why it's so good to have a pixie like her for a sister. She just does all the planning because she loved to do so.

"So, _Eddie_, how's my little sister? Have you _dazzled _her yet again?" Emmett asked and then everybody just laughed.  
"She's resting right now, _Emmie-boo_. And don't call me that."

Esme chastised us both. "Boys, we don't need that right now."  
Emmett and I said "Yes, mom." at the same time.

"Now Edward, you have to go home and fix yourself up. Bella will be fine for a few hours. Carlisle can take care of her, maybe me or Charlie even. I don't want to find out that you haven't gone home and fixed up yet." Esme told me.

"Don't worry mom, I'll go home tomorrow." I reassured her.

"Good. Now that everything's settled, go and rest, dear. We love you and Bella, goodnight."  
"Love you too, good night."

Once I hung up the phone, I decided now's a good time to check on all my e-mails. I haven't gone to work since Bella's accident, and I didn't want all my work to pile up, so I asked my secretary to e-mail all the important things to me as well as a daily report. In two hours time, I was finished with all the e-mails. By then, it was already past midnight, so I decided to go to the couch and let sleep take over me.


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

The whole week passed with me shuffling between the house and the hospital. The days were spent answering all of Bella's questions and letting her rest, while the nights were spent working through e-mails and answering everyone's phone calls, most especially Alice's concerning the dinner. She knew it was only a family affair, but she wanted it to be special. "A make up anniversary and homecoming dinner all in one" as she called it. So when they arrived that morning, I wasn't surprised to see Alice bounce twice more often than usual.

"Knock, knock!" Alice's voice from right behind the half-open door.

"Come in," I called out to her.

"Hey Edward!" Turning to a wide eyed Bella, she bounced her way over and kissed Bella's cheek. "Hey Bella! I'm Alice, Edward's sister." Waving a shy Jasper over, "And this is Jasper."

"Good day Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"Alice, Jasper, hi." Bella greeted them with a shy smile.

From what I knew, everybody would be coming, I was wondering where everyone else was.

"Before you ask, they're all at home, setting the place up." Alice mentioned out of nowhere.

"We're here to bring you home, as Alice insisted to do so." Jasper explained.

All of a sudden, Bella's voice rang in the room.

"Setting up for what?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?" Alice asked her.

"It was a surprise, Al." I said. Now there isn't a surprise anymore.

"What surprise?" Bella pressed.

"Since my dear brother didn't tell you, I wll. I prepared a special dinner for everyone once you're discharged. You'll go to my house with me and fix up. Everyone will be there. And we'll tell you everything you've missed the way Edward can't." Alice said.

"Oh no, Alice, it isn't necessary. I really appreciate it, but—" Alice interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"No buts. I prepared everything already. Now," Pointing to me and Jasper, "Leave please. I need to make Bella look decent."

With a shove from Alice, Jasper and I left the room.

Once we were out of the room, Jasper and I started to talk.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"Well, as you saw a while ago, she has a few broken bones and amnesia. Dad said she'll get better but he doesn't know when her memory will return."

"Does she remember about your marriage at least?"

"No. I was about to tell her, but then Dad said we shouldn't put her into a lot of stress, so I'll be telling her tonight. That way, she can have Renee, Charlie and Phil's support."

I'm sure that Jasper saw the sadness in my eyes; he probably even felt it, like he always did.

"Edward, it must've been hard on you. Just always be there for Bella and I'm sure everything will be fine."  
"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been hanging around Alice too much. She's rubbing off on you." I told him with a laugh. It felt nice to laugh again after a long time. Before Jasper could say anything else, Alice called us in.

Once Jasper and I went inside the room, the first thing I thought of was to get Alice a gift. Bella looked perfectly fine except for her casts and some bandages. I don't think she can look any more perfect than she did now, but knowing Alice, there was always "a better look".

Bella was wearing a dark blue sweater that stopped just on her hips and skinny jeans. Her uninjured foot was wearing a ballet flat that matched her top. She looked stunning. I didn't even notice that I was ogling her until Jasper coughed and Alice giggled, while Bella began to blush.

"Okay, enough staring. Jazz, you can ride with Edward to the house and we'll see you at six!" After that, Alice pushed Bella's wheelchair and brought two purses with her. "Oh and Edward, bring Bella's stuff home on the way, thanks!" And they were gone.

As soon as they left, I paid for the bills and went to the Volvo. I can't say I wasn't excited about Bella finally being home, but at the same time, I wondered how she would take everything. I let out a sigh. Well, just a few more hours and I'll find out. I backed out of my parking spot and Jasper and I went home.


	5. Preparations Part 2

Chapter 5: Preparations (Alice POV; Part II)

I already fixed Bella up and we were on our way to the parking lot, going to my Porsche. Once I got her into the front seat, I buckled myself up and drove away. Even if I wanted to drive fast, my usual way, I went a bit slower to be sure. That's when I noticed Bella staring incredulously on the speedometer.

"Woah, Alice, slow down! You're going so fast!" Bella practically screamed it to me.

"Bella, relax! I'm driving slow already. And Porsches are made for speed." Oh, how I missed my bestfriend. To make her more comfortable, I released the gas pedal _just a bit_.

"Happy?"I asked using my whiny voice, just to tease her.

"So much. Thanks." Bella smiled.

I wanted to talk to her, but I wasn't sure what to say. And then it clicked.

"So…." I flashed a devious grin, "What do you think of Edward?" When I stole a glance at her, she was blushing._ Yes! I knew it; good conversation starter!_

"Oh, umm…he's nice. He took really good care of me."

"That's good. I would've gone there myself, but he told me not to."

"How come?"

"Well, I guess he just wanted to make sure you were fine himself. You'll find out everything tonight. Just wait."

"Why?"

"Because I prepared it and took me a week to do so."

"Fine." After that, the car was silent with the songs blurring in my stereo. Later on, she asked me something I was hoping she wouldn't.

"Alice, can you explain to me what really happened on the day of the accident? I try to ask Edward, but he never gives me the chance."

"That's so Edward." I told her with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward's always been like that when it comes to— Oh. That can also wait until the dinner." Shit. If Edward finds out how much close calls I had, he'll rip my head off.

"Fine then. Are we near your place already?"

"Actually," I made a quick turn. "We're here."

"Oh, wow." Bella's face held unconcealed awe. I dropped my car off with the valet and, gave him a tip and went in.

"Which floor do you stay in?"

"The first penthouse." Then I clicked the P1 button. Bella didn't say anything afterwards. Maybe she's thinking of Edward like she always did before…

When we arrived inside the penthouse, my pet cat, Tiffany started to mew.

"Hey there, Tiff. How are ya?" I cuddled the kitten closer to me.  
"She's so adorable." Bella cooed.

"Wanna hold her?" Bella nodded and I gave her Tiff. The kitten cuddled her instantly. She still remembers Bella.

"What kind of cat is she?"

"A Persian cat."  
"Oh. Why's her name Tiffany?"

"On our first anniversary, Jazz took me to Tiffany's and got me a bracelet. When we got home, there she was mewing and when I held her, she looked up at me with the bluest eyes you've ever seen and a collar matching my bracelet."  
"That's so sweet."

"Anyway, time for you to get ready!" I brought Bella to my closet and heard her gasp.

"This isn't a closet, it's a room!" I laughed.  
"What's so funny?"

"That's the same thing you told me when I first showed you around!" I told her in between fits of giggles.

Once we stopped laughing, I pushed her towards my closet and started playing my favorite game, "Bella Barbie".

* * *

**AN: So here's chapter 5! I didn't think that it would be interesting to write about what's happening on Edward's side right now, so I thought of an Alice and Bella chapter instead.**

**Thank you to everyone who alert-ed, reviewed, favorite-d. I appreciate it so much. Also, if you guys have any suggestions, requests or comments, feel free to tell me. I'll respond as soon as I receive it. :)**

**AND**

**I have a new possibly-story-one-shot, "One of the Boys". It's about Bella's summer makeover for somebody...**

**Based on Katy Perry's song of the same title, I've had so much fun writing it. Please review to tell me what you think. I'd love to hear them and see whether or not I should continue. :)**


End file.
